The bodyguard and the secret Yusuke one shot
by closedx
Summary: Yusuke one shot for a friend of mine xx i hope every one enjoys this, and Yusuke x OC. pleas any feedback is welcome thank you for your time xxx


Caroline one shot

Body guard

Yusuke the sprit word body guards

The young worrier stood leaning back against the wall of the all to busy airport.

The buzzing sounds of passing people and chattering was around the young ma, giving a sigh Yusuke zipped up his jacket blocking out the cold winter weather.

"Body guard detail" Yusuke said to himself his brown eyes gave the room enough glance before looking down at his feet "Great now I got a late bratty girl to baby sit!" Yusuke raised his voice getting inpatient as the bystanders looked his way, the teenager gave them a grin and screeched his teeth.

"Your Yusuke right" a soft voice came from behind the young man who was just bout fed up of waiting for who ever he was going to have to baby sit like a chi…. "Yea? That's me who wants to know" Yusuke said and peeked over his shoulder and soon wanted to swallow back his words, and pitied teenager stood behind him her pricing blue eyes looking at him up and down, with layered blond hair and a cheeky smile " I am Caroline the spoiled brat your babysitting" The blond girl winked up at him.

"Well what a good start to the day sure well be good friends huh" Yusuke said his tone filled with sarcasms and slight sing of embarrassment as well. But that didn't seem to put the young girl off one bit who was busy admiring him. "Stop staring at me" Yusuke said before taking her travel bag form her doing the gentlemen thing to do. "I am just enjoying the view" The blond laughed following her newly appointed body guard.

"My names Caroline by the way"

"I already know what your name is" Yusuke grinned over his shoulder and gave her a quick wink "So do you have what Keonma's wants?" He asked keeping on track  
"Yes, yes I got it, but how do we get to sprit word because I really am tired form the trip. Is there a bus coming to pick us up? Or maybe even a jet?" Caroline asked getting excited and a head of herself, Yusuke started laughing and turned facing her, his chocolate brown eyes locked to hers "A jet? Sorry princess but we are using our feet to get to a dock off shore from there a boat sharing with some demons" Yusuke smiled when Caroline turned slightly white in her face when he said he word demons " Don't worry, I'll be there to make sure you don't get eaten just yet" the teenager added playfully and winked at her " Your to pretty to be demon munch and its my job to look after you, and I am the best" The cheeky teenager winked making the blond blush as Yusuke once again started walking towards the docks.

Yusuke stood aside watching as Caroline leaned against the railings of the ferry like boat that they had hitched a rid on, she was wearing a rather short black skirt and low cut blue top the and killer booths to match, her outfit really did outline all her curves in all the right places Yusuke felt how his heart gave a rapid beat when the wind picket up and clouds started to darken above them, Yusuke walked over " We should take some cover before the rain comes down that I wouldn't want to see you get all wet" The jet black haired male smirked teasing her.

Caroline's cheeks redden at Yusuke's cheeky comment "I bet you would like to see that"

Caroline threw back at him and Yusuke laughed at her confident outburst "And what if I would" Yuske said raising an eyebrow to the young blond in front of him. as the first drops of rain hit her cheek. "OH you…you..." the blond didn't know what words to pick at to make a comeback with dying to sulk she simply stuck out her thought and tasted a raindrop on it.

Yusuke lets his hand touch her cheek whipping the rain from the tender pink flesh "There."

The awkward silence came over them as their eyes met for a long instant till they where quiet easily intruded "HEY! Love birds give her a smooth and get it over with!' IT was a huge demon that made the comment with a grin across his face, the demon didn't look the pleasant sort with 3 horns on the side of his unshaved face but it was mere seconds before he was tossed off board by Yusuke "Any one else want to intruded us?" the teenager commented looking around to the rest of the passengers who all early took a step back from the fires worrier not wanting to suffer the same faith.

Yusuke was in a way happy that the demons weren't the most feisty aboard today even just for that young girl that stood next to him, normally he would prefer a good fight to keep him busy on the long trip, but the girl was drawing much more attention from the male at the moment "So tell me what exactly is it you have that Keonma's wants so baldy?"

"I cant tell you" Caroline said in a cheeky tone playing his game back to him " And why not?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow the curiosity was awoken in him " I might as well know what I am guarding you for" He wasn't giving up. "it's a secret it wouldn't be one if I tolled you would it?' the blushing girl said standing her ground against the very attractive spit detective that made her young heart bounce with nervousness and something else, that butterfly feeling.

"Your so spoiled" Yusuke teased and stepped closer to the blond girl leaning his head down " what if I perused it out f you?" this time Yusuke was whispering his lisp close to her ear sending and tingling feeling throw her entire body. "I dare you to try?" Caroline whispered back and the sprit detective places his lips on her softly at first to see her reaction, and that was her eyes flattering shut returning his kiss fiercely with selfish hunger that surprised Yusuke, a pleasant surprise.

Standing in front of the prince of sprit would wasn't as intimidating as young Caroline thought it might be, Yusuke stood by her side her loyal body guard his hand resting on his hips the blond knew he had been dying to know what it is she was carrying "Do you have the documents?" Keonma's asked his voice didn't hide how excited he was " I have them right here" the young teenager toke out the folded pleas of paper form her back jean pocket handing it toe the short leader.

"YES! " Keonma's read throw the paper the smile grew "The recipe to the best home made noodles in the world" The young prince said proudly placing the paper into his drawer and locking it shut. Yusuke stood there with a blank face "Yes, yes Yusuke you will be guarding ms Caroline quiet a few more times with secret recipes from her grandmother!"


End file.
